


Acceptable Gifts

by zarabithia



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Supergirl, Teen Titans (comic)
Genre: F/F, Mother's Day, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie and Kara go shopping for Mother's Day cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptable Gifts

  
Squatting wasn't the most lady-like of poses, Cassie supposed, but she'd been in far worse positions due to her superhero status, and those positions hadn't been for anything nearly as important. Picking a Mother's Day card was essential daughter duty, after all.

Still, Cassie wasn't so distracted by her task that she wasn't able to notice the restless woman beside her.

"What's wrong, Kara?" Cassie asked, giving the bottom row of cards a skeptical look. Really, Cassie was pretty sure that cartoons stopped being acceptable gifts sometime after age four.

But maybe that was why they were on the bottom row. They were closer to four-year-old eyes that way.

"Nothing's wrong," Kara said quickly.

"You're doing that thing again, where you lie," Cassie chided as she stood up.

Kara stuck her tongue out at her. "I was simply wondering why, if this holiday is so important, nobody has mentioned it to me before. I mean, they filled me in on _Valentine's Day_ , but not _Mother's_ _Day_?"

"To be fair, the only reason anyone filled you in on Valentine's Day is so that Donna could tell you what a fake holiday it is, and how it's sole purpose is to sell cards," Cassie reminded. "Single Amazons can be real killjoys."

"Good thing I have a habit of making single Amazons not single, then," Kara answered back. She reached out and fingered the cards thoughtfully. "Isn't that the purpose of _this_ holiday to sell cards? There are an awful lot of them, if that's not the purpose."

"Well... I don't know," Cassie admitted. "I mean, I guess the cynical side of Mother's Day is to sell cards? But I like to look at it with the idea that it's really to celebrate my mom, and to thank her for all she's put up with. It can't be easy being my mom. _I_ wouldn't want that job, or those hours. But she does it, and she never makes me feel badly about the life I chose. I guess it would be ideal to tell her everyday, but we get busy, you know? So it's good to have a day set aside to say, 'hey, thanks.'"

Kara frowned. "I still don't know why nobody mentioned it to me. It seems like an important custom."

"It is. But .... well, Bruce has _issues_ with the whole mom thing. Diana has giant mommy-sized issues, too, and you know, I don't think they have cards where she comes from. Clark, I think, sometimes forgets that everything he grew up with, you have to experience all at once. Including all our weird customs."

Kara frowned harder, if possible, at the cards. Cassie vaguely wondered if she was thinking about zapping them with her vision. _That_ would not end up being fun to explain to anyone.

"Is Mother's Day for birth mothers only?" Kara asked finally.

"No..." Cassie grinned, then, catching on. "You want to get something for Lana?"

"Well, if I am understanding the purpose of the holiday, getting one for my birth mother would not have been appropriate, even if she was still here. But the things you wish to thank your mother for, I would like to thank Lana for, too." Kara tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked at the cards with something that didn't quite look like contempt this time around.

"That just means we'll probably be here longer," Cassie laughed. "Let's make a deal. Last person to pick a card has to buy dinner, 'kay? Maybe that way we won't be here until the next alien invasion."

Kara smiled and leaned closer. "You have something against aliens, Miss Sandsmark?"

"Nah. My hands are a bit full with the one I've got, though."

Kara grinned and stole a kiss before returning to the cards.  



End file.
